Why Would You Do This To Me?
by Not Entirely Gone
Summary: Bubbles leaves Boomer and he decides to kill himself. Do not read of you want a good story. (Edit) I have decided to continue this story. I'm not a good dark writer but basically Boomer is stuck haunting Bubbles and he's getting more depressed.


**Hey guys...I haven't been wanting to write lately and, I'm not gonna lie, I'm thinking of suicide. Which is why I wrote this story. It's basically what's happening to me.**

"You're gonna what?!" Boomer shouted at the top of his lungs

"I'm going to break up with you unless you treat me better. And Alec always makes me feel better." Bubbles said.

"Bubs, you know I hate myself every time I hurt you." Boomer begged, "I need you, you're all I have left."

"You'll find somebody better." Bubbles said monotonously.

"No I won't. There's nobody like you." Boomer defended.

"I'm sorry Boomer." Bubbles said looking down. "I don't want to be stuck in a relationship where I constantly get hurt."

"Bubbles don't do this. I introduced you to Alec! Why would you do this to me?" Boomer asked half-heartedly.

"Boomer, it's over." Bubbles said, looking up. "I'll still love you but Alec treats me better."

Boomer looked at the ground. He and Bubbles had been a couple since freshman year and had been dating for a little over a year. He had thought she was the one forever, but apparently not. Alex was some guy that he met online and, as it turned out, had the same interest. He had introduced Alec to Bubbles and he could tell something was off. Alec seemed to like Bubbles more than a friend and he could see that Bubbles had feelings for him too.

"You don't need me anymore, you've got Alec." Boomer said as he started to walk away.

"Boomer..." Bubbles started

"Save it." He said harshly.

He walked away and started towards his house. Bubbles had started to get depressed after 5th grade because kids were insulting her. Boomer had noticed more and more scars appearing on her arms. He had gotten close to her and very slowly, the scars started to disappear. They had finally started dating in high school and then Alec came into the picture.

"Nobody loves me anymore, nobody will care that I'm gone." Boomer said to himself.

He had made up his mind. He got home and immediately went to the kitchen. He pulled out a knife and his phone. He sent a text to Bubbles. 'Look, I know you don't care anymore, but I'm going to kill myself. Don't blame yourself, it's my decision. I love you so much and I wish you loved me. Goodbye forever, Boomer.'

He hit send and slowly dragged the knife across his wrist, feeling the cool blade mix with his warm blood. "Goodbye Bubbles, I love you." He muttered as more and more blood started to pour out of him like a river. It pooled at his feet and stained his shirt and pants as it ran down. Then he took the knife and moved it to his other arm, leaving a little trail of blood on the white tile floor, staining it red. He put it on his wrist on the other and and sliced. He felt the warm liquid run down and off his hands, he heard the small drips the blood made as the pool became bigger and bigger. He could identify the metallic smell of the knife and blood mixing. The sting of the knife, the slickness of his arms as the blood flowed downwards. It relieved all the pain from Bubbles leaving him, the blood leaving his broken heart. His eyes started to close as he came closer and closer to loosing consciousness. He fell towards the ground, flinging blood everywhere. Then he his head hit the ground and split, sending even more blood on the white tiles. It looked as if somebody had dumped red paint all over the floor. Boomer died as he lived his last few hours of life, in horrible pain. And then his phone vibrated. _New text from: Bubbles: Boomer don't! I still love you no matter what. I'm coming over just wait._

**I know it sucks, but it's 1 in the morning. The conversation that went on is an actual conversation between me and mg girlfriend except for the breakup part. Well tell me how much it sucks. Well I changed it, hope it doesn't suck as much.**


End file.
